a smile that melts everything away
by SapphireOcean
Summary: Let's stay together, always... A motley collection of idfic featuring the Riceball, Cat and Rat. (Marked complete but perpetually ongoing.)
1. Morning Headcanons

Here I am again, spreading the gospel of Yukyoru! Title taken from the 2001 anime OP (although i realized i translated the tense wrong it'sprettierthatway). This is another perpetually ongoing collection of AUs, headcanons and semi-canon OT3 fic of varying lengths. I have a surplus of plotbunnies for these three but by all means send prompts if you feel like it!

Let me be clear: this collection features Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki in various configurations of a polyamorous triad. Meaning they're all in a relationship (or will be). ((sets up firewall)) however~ I may add scribbles for the separate pairings too, you never know! I just really really love these beans ok

this first pile of silliness brought to you by polyshipprompts on tumblr (there will be actual fic, I promise)

* * *

"Imagine your ot+ first thing in the morning  
Who wakes up first and who wakes the others with a cheery good morning  
Who responds with a rough morning voice and who just grunts  
Who makes breakfast and who makes sure there's coffee?"

oh my god

I usually save prompts to write fic for but screw it I gotta go rambly headcanon style bc Yukyoru shouted at me as soon as I saw this.

Who wakes up first? NEVER YUKI THAT'S FOR SURE. Usually Tohru's the first up, and the boys wake to the sounds and smells of her cooking. Sometimes Kyo and Tohru are up at the same time and collaborate on breakfast (they take turns getting the coffee/tea/whatever ready in time to get a mug into Yuki's hands)

Tohru is unfailingly the cheeriest. Even on days when she's quiet and slow she is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Kyo either waves at her or makes some sort of "hello" noise and Yuki's a zombie as always

Yuki is incapable of speech or thought before he gets his cup and the other two know not to say one word to him before then(also they have to watch and be sure he doesn't fall asleep on the stairs)

Rainy mornings turn Kyo into a lumpy pile of grump, and Tohru sleeps in with him more often then (and then says good morning next to him with a scrunched-up sleepyface and he thinks "dammit she's cute" like he does about 651793 times a day). That's the only time Yuki has a chance of waking first although he's still mostly useless without Tohru stumbling around with him so he usually stays in bed and is extra cuddly to annoy Kyo(who secretly likes it)

In summertime, though, Kyo gets up with the sun most days. He'll watch Yuki and Tohru sleep, or stare at the sky for a while, then go make sure the lemonade is ready (summer mornings can make Tohru dry and croaky; Yuki just likes the taste although he still needs a pick-me-up first)

There was this one magical time, a rainstormy morning, after Yuki had leveled up his cooking skills (he has patient teachers), and he got up first and was singing while he cooked(!) and Tohru came in and started singing along while brewing stuff and Kyo practically trips downstairs hearing this and stares at them like "What parallel universe did I walk into" but they actually made french toast so he doesn't bother questioning it


	2. Vaguely fantasy AU

what happens when OT3 feels strike at 2AM.

* * *

He grasps the yellow ribbon and pulls her forward, a sharp tug on soft hair. She gasps as she collides with him, as he presses his mouth firmly to hers.

"I gave you that ribbon. You're _mine,_ not his, understand?"

Her cheeks darken, eyes downcast. "I belong to you," she murmurs, and she takes his other hand, laces their fingers together.

But he knows she'll go back to him, the boy with fiery hair and garnet eyes. He can't stop her; it's a game he plays with her, this notion of ownership. There are times when he thinks he would like her to stay only with him. Someday, perhaps. What they have now is still too precious for him to let go of.

And he would be lying if he said the garnet-eyed boy did not also attract him…

#####

When Yuki lays claim to her, branding her with harsh words or a tight grip on her wrists, it arouses her. And though he tries to hide it, there's a softness in his eyes when he does such things. He knows how this affects her and so he plays along. She is still ashamed at her mind and body's reaction, but his lack of judgment lessens the shame.

There is something else that gnaws at her. Something at once more and less complicated. The other boy, Kyo. She has feelings for him too.

He's different than Yuki. Spare with words, not regal, a bit clumsy. But there's an odd grace about him at times, and she feels safe when he holds her…

Like she does with Yuki.

The possessive Prince and the quiet Knight… How can she possibly choose?

#####

Kyo. That's the garnet-eyed boy's name.

He's seen how Tohru acts with him. They have something easy and casual in their interactions, as if they've known each other forever. Tohru has more than once laughed her way to tears with him. Yuki envies the fluidity they have, envies how warm her smile is.

The same smile he's blessed enough to see. A smile she only shows them both.

When he looks at Kyo, he feels strange. Like a mouse under the gaze of a cat when their eyes meet. His pulse stutters and his blood warms and he knows it's not fear at all, and that troubles him.

He wonders what the other boy feels, if anything. He wonders what Tohru would think if she knew what _he_ was thinking.

#####

Is her heart big enough to hold this rushing love for two people? Maybe she is simply greedy, and yet.

She doesn't feel wrong. It simply _exists,_ this desire for them both. She doesn't feel torn between them, even though she should be. And might have been, if she wasn't aware of the small current of tension when Yuki and Kyo crossed paths. Yes, she's seen them, when she's been at a distance or hidden away. A delicate civility comes to light when she isn't with them. She senses they're both holding something back, and she wants to bring it out.

Perhaps it's wishful thinking. Her own wishes clouding her perception, making her see what doesn't exist.

If only she had the courage to voice her thoughts.


	3. Another sort-of Fantasy AU

This was inspired by a line in a Yuri On Ice fic, of all things. (and yes u bet I'm posting all my ridiculously short snippets)

* * *

He holds her bridal-style, footsteps light on his way to the stone bench, and only when the orange-haired boy kneels in front of it does he set her down.

Even with his head bowed, the boy is tall. He's still, save for barely noticeable breaths. She need only reach out at chest height to touch his hair…

Yuki's hands, alighting on her shoulders, spin her away from her thoughts. "He is yours, my lady, as am I." He speaks softly, but the words land in her hair weighted and cool like snowflakes. "Your wish is his command." His lips on her cheek ground her.

The boy at her feet moves then, slowly, to take her hand in his and kiss it. Even after, statue-like once more, his mouth hovers close to her skin.

She swallows, heart thumping. "M-My wish…" Gently, afraid to startle him, she frees her hand from the boy's and places it on his cheek. "Look at me."

Yuki's fingers tighten ever so slightly upon her, and she feels the boy's jaw tense, but her voice refuses to tremble. "Please. I want you to look at me."

The boy lifts his head and meets her eyes, garnet staring without shame. Her breath catches in time with Yuki's quiet gasp.

"Thank you," she whispers.

The boy brings his hand up and covers her own, still resting on his cheek. All the while his eyes stay latched to hers, deep and searching.

"Thank you," she says again, to know she can still speak. She feels open and vulnerable under his gaze, known completely in but a few seconds. Yet she isn't afraid. Nothing has ever felt so right.

"My lady," the boy murmurs, holding her hand tight to his cheek.

Yuki's sigh just reaches her ears.

She smiles.


	4. Beach Headcanons

For Polyship Week Day 1, Fluff. More headcanons about my best babbus~ This time, the beach!

* * *

"Your OT3 goes to the beach! Who can't swim? Who teaches the one who can't swim, and who sits under the umbrella laughing at them both?"

The best thing about this prompt? My headcanons are partly canon for once. [pics on AO3 sorry!]

So yeah, Tohru can't swim. Properly anyway. Kyo teaches her.

On the Sohma family trip he didn't get in the water until Tohru killed herself tryna swim ofc (and Yuki dragged him back in lolol), but turns out he likes the water and swimming and gets pretty good at it. He tries so hard not to get annoyed at Tohru but it's not really at _her_ it's that she isn't understanding things that seem obvious to him, like breathing right or staying relaxed/letting the water help instead of tensing up. He really wants her to do well, and enjoy swimming like he does but _argh_ – sometimes he'll just shut down bc irritation rising + it shouldn't, she's trying + not being able to complain = not working.

so anyway the first time they go as a trio (date?) Yuki's the one hanging out under the umbrella. 1: he's not gettin involved in that ongoing saga ok. 2: yeah sure they brought sunscreen but today it's broiling and he's p sure he'll start burning after 0.2 secs in the sun. oh, he reminds Kyo to bring along a floaty ring(?) but of course Kyo remembers _that summer_ so he's like "no shit".

Kyo teaches her the breaststroke early-ish bc it's a good take-a-break kind of stroke. (Yuki's at least in the water by then but still staying out of the way). Thing is it's hard for her to get the timing right and just watching Kyo doesn't seem to do it, so he ends up taking her hands and moving her arms the right way, and does the same with her legs (holding her ankles) while she hangs onto the floatring. All the while they're both stammering and blushing all over each other

Yuki's watching all this and internally screaming because _thEY'RE ADORABLE AND HILARIOUS im going to d i e_

anyway the ~hands on~ method really sticks with her. It becomes her favorite stroke even though she's best at the front crawl (srsly she's really good once she gets the proper breathing technique)

Kyo's fav is the butterfly which is quite strenuous(I might be projecting lel). Tohru is fascinated and also likes the name so she wants to learn; Kyo shows her the arm motions (more blushing) but demonstrates the kick himself because where can he touch her that's appropriate and besides its a kick that you can only feel right if you do it yourself?

A lotta flailing involves but the second she does a few decent strokes she knows (Kyo exclaiming "You got it!" also helps). She's so happy and excited that, well, "Yuki-kun look, I'm a butterfly!"

and he literally falls over laughing. *sploosh* up to his chest

Kyo's all "U THINK IT'S SO EASY QUIT DERPING AROUND AND TRY IT" naturally yelling at Yuki is easier than laughing like he kinda wants to ( _fml she's so cute!_ ) but he still smiles watching her bc she's actually doing it and he taught her

and Tohru's so dang proud of herself she's super-energized for a long time– until she crashes utterly and Yuki tows her back to shore while Kyo does a quick cool-down (in more ways than one ;D)

They all sprawl every which way under the umbrella and nap until someone's growling stomach wakes the others

* * *

um so! I like to swim and my fav stroke is backstroke (bc i can breathe the whole time lmao). I can do the others too (and side stroke, didn't mention that one! Yuki likes it hehehe) But I wanna get more stamina so I can actually manage a length of butterfly, and just. get better at butterfly generally, it's tough to do right ._.;


	5. WingFantasy AU

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"For Polyship Week Day 2, Angst. But it's... really not angsty at all bc I'm allergic to writing the stuff. (I may have to explore this universe more...)br /The prompt: person A had wings and is in a world where flying people aren't normal to the average person, Person B sees them and shoots them down for whatever reason while the rest of the poly group has to help person B after they panic for shooting someone out of the sky./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tohru pulled her goggles over her eyes, watching the sky until the winged silhouette became clear again. She breathed slow and deep, like how Kyo taught her, and when he handed her the rifle her heartbeat had steadied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Take your time. Study its flight pattern." His voice was warm in her ears, then he stepped away, letting her breathe in the space he left her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She traced the creature's path, sighted down the barrel. With a clench of teeth/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"she pulled the trigger/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(and everything froze as fire ripped through his left wing)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"and again/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(another crack from below, a blaze past his thigh)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"and watched as her quarry plummeted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kyo's energy crackled next to her, against her shoulder from his hand squeezing it; a glance revealed his eyes glowing amber, fangs protruding. "Good job. Let's go get it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As they traversed the tundra, moving closer to their prey, Tohru felt a frisson of uncertainty take root. It only built as she crested a ridge and caught a glimpse of silvery feathers, of a human limb. "Wait," she whispered. "Something isn't…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She could see fully now. But surely her eyes were playing tricks. She shoved her goggles onto her forehead, yet the sight remained the same: a human. With wings. A pained exhale left her, her shaking hands barely able to lay the rifle down. "Oh, stars above, what have I done?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She fumbled through her satchel as she came within steps of the human, pulling out a flask. A graze wound, somewhere, from the blood staining simple beige trousers, but it was the bloody tear in one of the stormcloud wings that most alarmed her. A quick glance at the person's bare chest and sides showed no other wounds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She eased closer, heart hammering. "I'm so sorry. Please l-let me help you." She spoke softly, moved slowly. The boy, she guessed, was staring at her with wide violet eyes, his mouth parted. She showed the flask, said, "This will help." Unstopping it, she sidestepped to get closer to his wing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His arms shot up to hold back her shoulders with unexpectedly strong pressure./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"In the same instant Kyo snarled, tensed to lunge./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't!" Her heart jolted at her sharp tone, how it made Kyo and the boy flinch. She laid gentle fingers on Kyo's arm. "Don't."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The boy didn't remove his hands. His whole body shook with his breaths. His gaze made her feel like glass./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is your name?" Slow, soft./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He blinked. Then his arms fell away, and he curled in on himself, wincing at the movement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She sucked in a breath and reached for his wing. The feathers were impossibly soft. His wing wasn't at the right angle to pour the flask's contents over the wound; she didn't feel comfortable manipulating his wing, either./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""…Let me." Kyo held the wing steady. His fangs had disappeared, eyes back to garnet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She nodded her thanks, emptied the flask over her palm. Shivering at the viscous liquid's sensation, she pressed her hand over the wound she'd caused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""A-Ah…" The slightest of sounds, barely a breath. The boy's eyes fell shut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She sighed in relief as she felt the magic working. When the tingling stopped, she looked at the result, wiping her hand on her breeches. The wound had closed, though there remained an angry mark./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kyo released the boy's wing; it folded in to cover the boy's side. "What should we do?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bring him back with us." Her voice felt small but sounded firm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you sure?" In a tone that meant he clearly wasn't./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He's still hurt. We– emI/em can't just leave him here." She turned to him, hands clasped. "Please, Kyo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He sighed shortly. "Get the rifle."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When she turned back to him, he had the boy in his arms. His energy had changed, slightly. The boy's breaths were steadier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They walked side by side, silent. Tohru couldn't think for the blood roaring in her ears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It'll be okay," Kyo said, tentative. "You… We're doing the right thing."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The boy shifted. Tohru gasped, Kyo started, and they halted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Y-Yu…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She leaned closer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""…Yuki."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Some kind of noise squiggled out of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My name…" He opened his eyes, looked right at her clear and bright (she felt pinned). "My name is Yuki."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His eyes closed again. She let out a breath, felt Kyo do the same./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My name is Tohru," she whispered, as they again began to walk./p 


	6. Polyship Week Day 3: Silly

~In which a moment of impropriety becomes a running joke.~

I had another silly prompt chosen, but then a new one showed up yesterday and it was meant to beeeeeeee

boy howdy this one is an unsightly hodgepodge but that kinda fits the theme imo.

First, the prompt: Imagine person A getting their partners 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' shirts, specifically so they can make a 'sorry I'm late, I was doing Things' joke. As soon as I saw it I remembered an extremely self-indulgent chat-style textpost I dashed off on Tumblr a while back in the middle of the night, along with a tiny fic I wrote in the tags on my writeblog bc WHY NOT IT WAS ALREADY RIDICULOUS MIGHT AS WELL. If you care to go to jujywrites you can see it in its natural habitat :3

So here, then, is that textpost, the alt-tagfic, and an actual fic (a sort-of sequel) that came to me after staring at the prompt and daydreaming. I REGRET NOTHING

* * *

Tohru: I'm sorry I forgot about breakfast, Shigure-san! I had a lot of homework last night.

Kyo: *stumbles in behind her visibly rumpled*

Yuki: *bumps into Kyo, also rumpled*

Shigure: *sips his coffee*

Shigure: Since it's Saturday, I'm guessing you two were the extracurriculars.

(Alternatively)

Kyo: I was the homework. Yuki: I was extra credit.

Tohru: *tidying unnecessarily & blushing like a tomato but hiding a smile*

Shigure: did you kids use protection~?

K: SHUT UP

Y: YOU DAMN DOG

S: WTF U BROUGHT IT UP IM BEING A RESPONSIBLE ADULT

T very quietly: we were too. *leaves room w/ some excuse bc she is _dying_ *

*but also giddyhappy*

#####

"This is for me? Kyo-kun, thank you." Tohru gazed down at the slim box on the table, forehead wrinkling in slight confusion. "But… oh, did I miss an important date?!"

Yuki's hand on her shoulder cut off her minor panic. (She didn't see him raise a questioning eyebrow at Kyo.)

"It's a 'happy summer' gift, I guess," Kyo said with a shrug. "Don't just stare it down, open it."

She set aside the top, pulled away some halfway folded tissue paper. Two T-shirts, one red and one blue. Pretty, solid colors, but they looked like they might be too big for her. She unfurled them, opened her mouth to say something–

and forgot to close it when she saw both shirts had writing on them. The blue, Thing 1; the red, Thing 2.

In the silence, Kyo began to grin.

"Oh, _no._ Kyo." Yuki sounded like he was holding back laughter. "Kyo, you didn't."

Tohru's whole face had gone pink. "You _didn't,_ " she said, high-pitched.

"As you can see…" Kyo spread his arms, grinning wider. "I did. And you get to pick which of us wears what."

She made a noise resembling a dying hyena, then, "Kyo-kun would look nice in blue."

Yuki hid his face in his arms on the table, shoulders shaking.

"B-B-But! I mean, you c-can't–!"

"It's not like we're gonna wear 'em when company's around." He picked up the blue T-shirt, held it up to himself. "Just, I dunno, loungewear? Or on dumb errands. To the beach. That sort of thing."

"Oh my god, she'll never go anywhere with us again." Voice already muffled, Yuki was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out.

"Now, see, you're assuming everyone else will get the joke. For all they know we're just fans of that Doctor Zoots guy or whatever."

"Doctor… Zoots…?" Tohru blinked.

"Never mind. Point is," he continued while he donned the T-shirt over his other one, "it'll still be our little secret." He made a quick circle. "What d'ya think? I could get used to the blue."

"Aaah, I don't know…!" Tohru put her face in her hands. "Yuki-kun, you look."

He did. "Mm-hm. Good choice, Tohru." He gave a thumbs up and failed to stifle a snort. "Guess I'd better try mine on."

Thusly attired, he went to stand by Kyo, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Take a look," he said in his best coaxing tone. "Don't you want to see how we look in your gifts?"

Another short screech, but she eased her hands away. "I can't believe this…"

Kyo raised a finger. "That's what you get for showing me Tumblr."

A laugh burst out. "You're," she sputtered, "you're not arguing over who's the first t-thing?"

Kyo shrugged.

"Clearly, we are responsible adults," Yuki said solemnly, face flat.

"S-Stop–!" Tohru wheezed, clutching her side.

"You come into _my_ house," Kyo intoned.

She bent over the table, squeaking.

"And here I thought she'd die of embarrassment." Yuki stepped over to pat her back.

Tohru bolted upright. "Okay! I'm," a gasp, "I'm f-fine, really, I…" She slumped against Yuki and kept on laughing.

"I'm gonna get you some water," Kyo said.

"I'm really! Fine!" She made a valiant effort to get her breath back. "You really don't have– _hic–_ to _hic_." She blinked owlishly up at Yuki. "Oh _hic_ dear…"

"Okay, you, come on," Yuki said, helping her stand. "Doctor Zoots' orders."

They intercepted Kyo by the kitchen sink, full glass in hand.

She drank it in one shot, then motioned for another. She held her breath until she couldn't, and even then they all waited for a rogue hiccup.

"Success," said Kyo, after a long enough silence greeted them.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh.

"So, uh, once you've fully recovered…" One side of his mouth turned up. "Maybe you'll have some _things_ you want to do?"

Tohru threw a towel at him.


	7. Fruitstale

I've had an Undertale AU for Furuba pretty much ever since I finished the game as a first-timer last year, but haven't done much besides ponder it. This scene hit me while reading an UT fic, unsurprisingly enough. _Also_ unsurprisingly, I have an OT3 in that fandom too. Guess who's in which role here :D PS The music box plays "For Fruits Basket".

* * *

She wedged herself further into the cat statue's hollow, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was much roomier inside than it had looked, and drier. And almost warm. It wouldn't hurt to rest for a short while, would it?

 ** _I have all the time in the world. Don't worry about me._**

The silvery voice in her head was teasing, but she thought she heard sadness behind the words. Just like how sometimes, if she closed her eyes and focused really hard, she could almost see an amethyst-eyed boy around her age, floating in the dark.

Her right hand brushed something metallic. Searching, she grasped the thing, brought it to her lap, and stared down. Her chest tightened, but it didn't feel like she'd caused it.

"Cute," she whispered, and turned the music box's crank.

Tinkles of melody filled the space with a gentle, hopeful tune, and yet her body tensed, at odds with the pleasant want to hum along.

 _ **That isn't yours. Put it back.**_

The voice was harsh enough to startle her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" The melody continued while she set it down. "I should have asked."

The tune seemed so familiar, even though she was certain she'd never heard it before.

 _ **How long are you planning to stay here? I don't want to hear that.**_

"I'm really sorry," she said again. She undid her small backpack and looked through it for some of those strangely-energizing biscuits, wilting a bit when she found none. "Just a few more minutes. Is– is that okay with you?"

No response.

The vague weight in her mind had lifted, and her body felt relaxed, her stomach calm. She found herself humming with the music box already. It did seem a little melancholy, though.

By the time she pulled a bottle of spring water from her backpack and drank some, the music had looped several times. She gathered her things, donned her backpack, and crawled out of the statue.

After a moment's thought, she placed the umbrella she'd left at the statue's side over the statue instead. It wasn't raining(?) very hard, but this seemed the right thing to do; cats didn't like water, after all.

She clasped her hands and bowed briefly. "Thank you very much for letting me rest, Cat-san. Goodbye."

When she straightened, the cat's one raised paw looked a bit higher. She smiled softly, then turned and continued walking.

Though her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, it was still difficult to tell if, or when, her surroundings were changing. This meant she had to pay attention, which was good because _that_ meant she wouldn't be distracted by her thoughts, or the tinge of emptiness in her mind, the feeling that a fraction of her was missing.

One hand along the oddly smooth wall helped orient her until, suddenly, the wall ran out. She would have stumbled and fallen to who knows where if the sight greeting her hadn't frozen her to the spot.

Surely, the cavern yawned somewhere miles above now, but she couldn't stop the feeling that she'd left the underground and stood under the open night sky. In the distance, there was a castle, parapets winking in a faraway red glow. The wet air shimmered, but she felt cold. She stared, mouth agape, determination trembling within her alongside the awe and fear.

A small weight returned to her mind just before the voice spoke, but she still jumped slightly.

 _ **Yuki.**_

"Y-Yes?"

 _ **Earlier, you asked me my name. It's Yuki.**_

"…Oh. W-Well." She looked up, at the star-like stones high above her. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

 _ **And I you… Honda-san.**_

"Please call me Tohru." A quiet giggle left her. "I think we shouldn't concern ourselves with formalities since you're…" She shook her head. "It's all right." As she stared again at the distant castle, she took a deep breath. "We're almost there."

 _ **Yes. One more region, first.**_

She pointed toward the red glow. Like there was someone next to her to see it. But the voice hummed in confirmation.

"I'm glad you're back again, Yuki."

No reaction. But her steps over the dark ground were more confident even though she still couldn't see the path.

(Far, far behind them, in the tall grass, the orange cat followed.)


	8. Chihayafuruba

Wrote this last night when I'd planned to sleep. I adore Chihayafuru, so naturally, I have a Yukyoru AU for it. Surprise, another fandom which also has a mighty OT3.

* * *

The final card flies away, Rin moving so fast yet with barely a ripple in her kimono, deep placid purple. Yuki lets out a breath as the atmosphere flows once more. The reigning Queen retains her title, and Tohru…

Even from here she radiates happiness, orange to yellow as the fire of her determination cools. She exchanges bows with the Queen, stands and smooths her goldenrod kimono.

He glances at Kyo and sees him just as tense as he was during the match, though he starts to relax when Tohru turns. Yuki puts a hand on his shoulder as they both stand, waiting for her.

She walks to them in a stately manner at odds with the beaming smile she wears, and her voice is everything except composed. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, did you see? Isuzu-san played beautifully. Ah, I was so happy when I defended that card! I defended against the Queen… Mom was so proud, I could feel it." She chatters on, arms linked between them, and they move away from the riot of cameras, together once more.

Now Yuki can truly breathe.

"I've never seen you this happy losing," Kyo says, and Yuki can't stop a smile at the wonder in his voice.

"I've never lost to such an amazing person," Tohru exclaims.

He chokes on a laugh as all the matches they've played flash through his mind, and nearly stops walking at the wry look Kyo gives him, but Tohru still pulls them and he has to keep on.

As they step out into the sunlight, he feels buoyant. Everyone sees her, the girl with swift hands, fire in her eyes, boundless determination. But they don't see her. Not the way Kyo does; not the way he does. The love she holds for each card, her spring-filled voice when she reads for them, the taste of the air in the room when the three of them play.

He adjusts his hand around hers and returns her smile.

The world gets a glimpse. But the truth belongs to them.


	9. be present, be willing to love

still knocking it out the park w/ summaries :))) at least the title's halfway decent for once (taken from "Set the Compass of Your Heart" by Jack Cornfield).

This scribble was inspired by and thus dedicated to the amazing Nekomancer, who's been faithfully leaving comments on every chapter of this fic over on AO3. They've added to my stable of Yukyoru plotbunnies with great comments.

* * *

"Kyo-kun..."

He can't move. He can only watch as her eyes grow wide with fear, as she takes one step back.

"I'm sorry. Kyo-kun isn't... who I thought he was. I-I can't stay with you."

"W-Wai—"

"You're not worthy of her." Yuki is by her side now, looking at him with cold hate. "Of either of us."

This he knows; this is familiar. It clears the block between his brain and his body, frees his vocal cords. "Don't do this to me. You _can't._ Tohru, please!"

She flinches, moves closer to Yuki. "I didn't know you were a monster," she whispers.

"What?" He steps toward them, stares at his legs, his arms. "What have you been telling her?" he says to Yuki, voice rising. "You both know—!"

"Goodbye, Kyo." He takes Tohru's hand and turns his back.

 _I'll never see them again. This can't be happening._ He sprints after them, reaching out. "Don't you walk away from me," he shouts, and he reaches, and—

A pained cry bursts from Tohru. She collapses, a gash across her torso, staring at him glassy-eyed.

"No. Oh, no..." His breath comes in gasps; he looks at his hands and yes, they're claws now, and pain roars through him as his body mutates further. "I didn't mean to!"

"You worthless _demon,_ " Yuki spits, crouching over Tohru. "Look what you've done."

He can't feel anything but rage. At the animal inside of him, at the two who have never really loved him, at his own weakness.

With a scream, he leaps forward—

and crashes into the wall, body painfully human again.

He looks up at the barred window, pulls himself up to look out of it. Yuki is there, eyes sad.

"She wanted me to give you this." He hands Kyo a pink ribbon.

His heart freezes. "Did I— she isn't—?!"

"No. But she won't come see you. And I'm not coming back."

"Don't..." He swallows. "Don't you remember what you said?" _That night. When you grabbed me and wouldn't let go._ He understands Tohru. He'd do the same. But, foolishly, he thought maybe Yuki... after everything...

Yuki smiles icily. His eyes have no feeling anymore. "What did I say?"

Thunder rumbles in the distance as Yuki turns away.

He doesn't bolt awake.

One instant he's staring through the bars at Yuki's back, the next Tohru's hair fills his vision. He slides up on the pillow; Yuki's shoulder is barely visible on the other side of the bed.

He almost touches Tohru's head before he remembers and draws back, fisted fingers cutting into his palm. He's too dirty to touch her right now.

Stomach pinching, he leaves the bed and the room in barely a blink.

He can walk the path with his eyes closed by now but never does, keeps them wide and focused on his destination: the shelf in the corner.

The disconnected beads are in their own little dish, next to the worn hat and a picture of them all at the beach. He remembers for the thousandth time how Tohru had gathered up the beads after he'd ripped them away, triumphant. At first it didn't make any sense, even when she explained why.

A fair amount of time has passed since then. It's moments like these, rubbing his wrist, that he's grateful she kept the beads. They're broken apart with no string to tie them together; no chance they'll spirit back onto his wrist when he lets his guard down.

Proof that he isn't dreaming this life.

A chill shivers over him. He should have worn a top to bed. Not that that would make the nightmares stop.

"Kyo."

He blinks, turns; Yuki's standing at the door frame. He shrugs an "okay" at him and watches at he stops within arm's length.

"Was it the same one?"

He shakes his head, adds a "No," in case it's too dark to see. "This time I hurt Tohru. You called me a demon, and I hurt you too." He smiles mirthlessly. "And _then_ I ended up in the cage."

"Why did you hurt her?"

His chest loosens a fraction at the gentle routine, tightens again at the thought that it's become a routine in the first place. When Yuki first started it, seemingly out of nowhere, he'd bristled; old animosity turned the questions into interrogations, the need to have evidence of his nightmares. But soon he found that breaking them down, plotting them out, diminished their hold. If Tohru offered, he wouldn't let her; it feels wrong to have her handle this weight. A moot point, because she chooses to give him space. Whether she doesn't know what to say, or is afraid, or knew without thinking that was what he wanted- the division works out, and they have a battle plan.

He curses his mind yet again. They would never let him fight alone, so _why..._?

He inhales deeply, lets it out slowly. "Because you both were gonna leave me. She saw me... like _that,_ and I wasn't, and you said I didn't deserve you, and I got so upset I... I _changed_." His legs are shaking now, but if he sits down he won't be able to get up.

Yuki's hand is on his arm. He's moved close. "Show me where?"

Another statement-question. Always soft, always the choice not to answer. But this one's different: a chance to prove the illusion to himself.

He puts his hands on Yuki's shoulders, placing the right distance between them. Then he curls his fingers, grits his teeth, and strikes at his left side, just under his ribs. His fingertips land softly, trembling.

Yuki says, "You can use more force."

He shudders our a breath even as he digs in, scratching a line straight across; he can see the welts rising and blood but it's dark but there's blood—

A gnarled sound claws out of his throat and suddenly warmth surrounds him.

"Oh, Kyo."

He lets out another weak, pathetic noise as tears run hot down his cheeks. Idiot. He can barely breathe to cry out loud.

Yuki has his arms around his neck, face pressed to his chest. "Kyo, I'm so sorry, I thought it would help, I shouldn't have— I'm okay, you're okay. I love you." He holds on tighter and Kyo can only cling back.

"I love you, I love you, _I love you,_ and I'm not leaving." Kisses on his sternum. Dampness on his skin.

"I love you," he chokes out.

"I know you do."

He kisses the top of Yuki's head, then rests his forehead there holding still tighter, tears still streaming. He can't catch his breath, so he waits it out, absorbing Yuki's heat and the weight of their embrace.

Eventually the ache in his legs and his calmed heart and the itch in his throat all occur to him. Reluctantly he lifts his head from Yuki's and says, "I want to see her."

He meant to say he needed water. And that too, probably first, but he realizes that Tohru— she could be injured and—

He shakes off the lingering dream-memory as Yuki pulls away carefully. "Clean up first?" he says, brushing fingers over Kyo's cheekbone.

A blush follows their path. Kyo wipes his eyes, blinking futilely. "Yeah." Then he leans in for a kiss, soft and lingering.

Yuki's smile is bright in the darkness.

They ease their way to the kitchen. Kyo gets a half-glass of water, lets Yuki clear away his tear tracks and does the same for him. Then, hand-in-hand, they return to the bedroom.

Tohru's sitting up, bedside lamp on low. Her hands release the rumpled sheets as she meets his eyes.

In his rush to touch her, he stumbles, ends up with one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor and her in his arms.

"Kyo," she murmurs, and the curl of her fingers against his spine is almost more relief than he can bear.

"Sorry I woke you." The words come out on an exhale.

"It's all right."

Another routine, but the words never lose their meaning. Yuki's hand settles over Tohru's.

"Do you..." Her breath is warm against his neck. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

His mind says no, but he talks anyway again; about hurting her, badly, and the cage and her ribbons. When he's done, they've separated into a line on the side of the bed. His hands have become fists again, without his knowing. Yuki's leg is pressed to his own while Tohru's head rests against his arm.

Her sigh sounds fortifying. "Kyo's hands..." She takes one in both of hers, and as she talks she eases his fingers open, her own stroking. "They're powerful. But they're so gentle, too. And always warm." She kisses his palm, his knuckles. "Your hands protect me, and..." The sudden heat of her blush makes his hand tingle. "They make me feel good." She clasps his hand to her cheek and whispers, "I love your hands. Like I love all of you. And I know the you in your nightmares isn't real. No more real than- than the phantoms who wear our faces and treat you cruelly."

"It could have been me, though," he says quietly, all the energy gone from his words.

"Mhmm." She nods, squeezing his hand. "But the real you, with so much strength and control... you chose another path. All on your own. We supported you, yes," she said to his noise of protest, "but we didn't make that choice for you. We couldn't have." She sits up and leans over to kiss him. "And we're here now. Safe."

"Free," Yuki whispers. "We always will be."

"Then why won't the dreams stop. If I know all this. If I have you helping me. I don't deser—"

"You do," Tohru says, so fiercely he forgets to breathe for a moment. She takes his face in her hands, so close he can see tears on her eyelashes. "Kyo, you deserve _everything_."

Yuki's mouth on his shoulder rushes heat through him. "And we'll prove it to you. As often as it takes, as many times as it takes."

He shivers, head bowed to Tohru. "I just... I wish you didn't have to. It's not like I don't believe you..."

Tohru puts a hand over his heartbeat. "You know here, and that's most important," she says against his mouth. Her hand moves to his temple. "It takes a while for some things to reach here."

"I'll keep trying." He bumps foreheads with her, then turns to look at Yuki. "I will. I'll get there."

"Just keep being patient with yourself," he says.

After a few moments of quiet, Kyo says, "Let's go back to bed."

Yuki goes across the bed to his side, turning the light off on the way, and Kyo waits for Tohru to settle in. But she looks at him, and at Yuki, and doesn't move.

He's about to ask what's wrong when she says, "You should be in the middle."

"...Huh?"

"Seconded," says Yuki. "Only if you want to."

"I, uh..." It's not that he doesn't want to, but it's never occurred to him before. It's his place, and Yuki's, to surround Tohru. Nothing they decided on exactly, just something that happened. It doesn't feel quite right to change it.

"Please?" Tohru holds out a hand. "I... I want to protect you. Just this once."

His resistance crumbles.

"Tonight." He crawls to the middle, gets under the covers bit by bit. "But I like holding you too much."

She giggles, snuggling up to him as her turns on his side toward her. "That's why I wanted to try it." She reaches tight around his back, pressing in. "What do you think?"

Her lips against his chest make it hard to form words. "It's nice," he stammers out, face warm.

"Oh, maybe..."

She turns so her back is against him, and he finds his arms reaching to cover her shoulders like a scarf, hand searching for hers. Her hair is silky.

"I think this is better." Her voice sounds like he feels: soothed, heavy, a little wanting.

"Y-Yeah. This-" His breath jolts, pulse stuttering at the press of Yuki's whole body along his back. "This is good." He settles one arm behind Tohru's back so he can lace fingers with Yuki. "W-We... could do this more than once. If you wanted."

Tohru hums, wiggling a little against their hands.

"Sleep well, Kyo," Yuki says into his hair.

"...Thank you." It takes a moment, to get it out around the emotions prickling through him, but he does.

He tucks his chin into Tohru's hair and closes his eyes.


End file.
